


Stargazing

by Zekroudon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekroudon/pseuds/Zekroudon
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are relaxing on a rooftop. Adrien is lost in his thoughts and in the stars.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the APS server birthday. I met many talented and wonderful people there so I wanted to do something in celebration. Check my Tumblr for art I did of this short fic. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zekroudon

The night sky is sparkling with stars, no clouds or moon in sight. The light emanating from the city creates an aura in the sky. The air is a little chilly, but holding Marinette close keeps her from shivering and keeps me warm too, both physically and my heart. Her head lays on my shoulder, her untied hair caressing my arm. The lucky charm she gave me slides up my forearm when I pull her closer. Tikki sleeps on her shoulder and Plagg on my lap. His purr echoes feebly around us, a soothing presence in the night, though I always preferred the dark hours. Everything is calmer, no one is in a hurry to get somewhere, no expectations from anyone. It’s relaxing when your day is filled to the brim with activities and work. I don’t know if it’s only because of the miraculous, but the night makes me feel alive, free.

It had been so long since I looked at the stars with someone. Mother loved them before everything that happened… Pointing at the stars and drawing constellations with my finger, both real ones, and made-up ones. We used to laugh at the stories and sometimes, I would pretend to be a hero and save her from the monsters the myths described. Minotaurs, Hydra, basilisks, I must have faced them all. Then, when I was tired, we cuddled under a blanket on the pavement since Father had been terrorized when we went on the roof. The view up there had been amazing.

I spot Ursa Major with its recognizable cauldron shape. Not far below, stars form a curved line: the lynx. I raise my left arm and point the constellation to my girlfriend.

"You see those stars there, the Eiffel tower points at them? They form the constellation of the Lynx, fitting huh, princess? This cat is an expert to spot others of his kind… It has the shape of a curved line. It’s not one that was discovered by the Greeks or the Romans, it was introduced in the seventeenth century. You need good eyes to see it."

She stays silent so I continue.

"Up there is Ursa Major, it looks like a cauldron. I bet you know this one since it’s the one most people remember. If we lay down, we could probably find Ursa Minor and Polaris, the north star."

I look down at her and smile fondly. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing slowly. She fell asleep while I was looking at the stars. I reach to the blanket I brought with me, as she brought the macarons, and drape it over our shoulders, taking special care that Marinette would not be cold. It’s a light blue, the same as my scarf she made. It’s very soft and warm like a warming presence, as if she was with me whenever I’m alone. She snuggles closer to me and I gently pick Tikki off her shoulder before laying her next to Plagg so she wouldn’t fall.

I look up to the stars again, wondering if Mother is somewhere up there, watching over me. I know that stars are just balls of fire, but many myths and legend tell of the deceased watching over us like stars. Even if it isn’t true, I will always have people caring for me, no matter what. Marinette’s snores and Plagg’s purrs remind me that we should head home soon. I gently wake up the kwamis and transforms to carry my princess to our bed in her tower. I cradle her in my arms and she lays her hands over my heart. Tikki floats next to me, ready to get to a comfier bed. If it is what the future holds for me, I’ll gladly take it.


End file.
